Regular Memories
by Waifu
Summary: Just a collection of random oneshots that at involve Skips's daughter Maxine and her friend Amy. Companion to Regular Summer of '69.
1. June 2nd, 1951

It was early in the morning when a loud pounding on his door rudely awakened Skips. He quickly got up out of his bed and skipped to the front door. The yeti was surprised when no one at the door when he answered. What he did find though was a small, blanket-covered basket with a note attached. He immediately grabbed the note and read it.

"Dear sir," the note read, "This is your daughter, Maxine. I am unable to keep her so I trust you will take good care of her."

Skips stared at the moving squirming blanket incredulously. There was no way that could be his kid. Years and years ago doctors told him that it was pretty much impossible for him to have any children due to a "defect" he was born with. He lifted up the blanket off the basket to reveal the tiny child inside. The baby's blue eyes stared up at him. Very carefully, he picked up the tiny baby to get a good look at her. She definitely looked like him, having a similar nose and there was no mistaking the mop of white hair on her head.

"Well, fuck," he cursed out loud.

The baby just gurgled in response.

* * *

><p>Skips knew about a lot of things, but he sure as hell didn't know how to take care of a baby. The yeti knew he was going to need some help with this, so he took Maxine in one arm and headed for his coworker's house. But as he did so, dark clouds rolled in and he could tell that it was going to start storming soon. He hurried his pace to try and beat the storm and hoped that the person he wanted to get in touch with wasn't to under the weather to help him. The second Skips stepped foot on the sheltered front porch, it began to pour.<p>

"Just perfect," he thought as he knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened slightly to reveal a yellowish lollipop man.

"Skips," he said angrily, "What the blue blazes are you doing here so early? We don't have to be at work for another two hours!"

"I'm sorry, Maellard," Skips quickly apologized, "but I really need Bonnie's help with something."

"Who is at the door, Papa?" said a little voice from behind the door.

"Go back upstairs, Pops!" barked Maellard, and turned back to Skips, "And no, Bonnie says she has a headache so she has to stay in bed today. HEY-!"

A little lollipop boy squeezed in between his father and the door, much to Maellard's annoyance. The boy's eyes became huge and his mouth dropped open when his eyes landed on the yeti.

"Skips, this is my son Pops," Maellard sighed as he introduced them, "He's staying with us for the summer until his school starts again. Don't be rude, boy, shut your mouth."

Pops's mouth snapped shut.

"Nice to meet you," Skips said offering his free hand.

Pops shook his hand silently.

"Good Lord, Skips," suddenly came from Maellard, "Is that a baby?"

"A baby?" squealed the boy, "Oh Mama just adores babies!"

He quickly ran past his father and ran up the stairs.

"No don't!' yelled Maellard, "Look, take the child and come back another da-"

Maellard was cut off by a shove from a small lollipop woman.

"Hello, Bonnie," Skips greeted.

"Oh hello, yourself, Skips," Bonnie greeted, "Come in! You're going to catch your death out there!"

She ushered him inside and offered him a seat.

"Oh, Love, could you put the kettle on for our guests?" she said to a disgruntled Maellard, who simply nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this," Skips apologized, "Maellard told me you had a headache?"

"Oh, Dear, " she giggled, "when don't I have one now a days. Now let me see it."

"See wh- Oh!" Skips had nearly forgotten about the near-sleeping child in his arm, "Yeah, ok. Here."

Bonnie quickly took the baby from Skips. Immediately the baby grabbed at Bonnie's curly blonde hair. The older woman giggled, so Skips made no move to stop her.

"So what is this energetic little one's name," the lollipop woman asked.

"Her name's Maxine," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I found her on my doorstep, and I guess she's mine."

"Ohh bless her pea-pickin' wittle heart," Bonnie cooed at the baby, bouncing her a little, "So what are you going to do with her? Are you going to keep her or put her up for adoption?"

"I honestly don't know," Skips said, "I don't think I can take care of a baby right now and work."

"Oh don't fret, my good man," Bonnie assured him, "I'm sure whatever choice you make will be the ri-"

A very loud thunderclap outside interrupted her sentence. Maxine was startled by the loud noise and began crying.

"Oh no!" Bonnie said bouncing the tiny baby again, "Shhh, it's ok. It can't hurt you."

Her crying only got louder. Bonnie stopped bouncing her and sat down to rock her, but to no avail. Skips didn't know what to do so he just watched the scene in front of him take place.

"Sweetie, forget the tea!" The lollipop woman called out to her husband, "See if there's any milk in the icebox and warm it up!"

"Mama! Mama!" came a yell from the stairs as a frightened Pops quickly ran to his mother's side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Here, Bonnie," Skips offered, "I'll take her and you take care of Pops."

She nodded and handed the still crying Maxine over to Skips so she could tend to her own child.

"Calm down," he whispered, as he rocked her, "It'll be ok."

Maxine nuzzled her face into her father's fur before quieting down. As Skips continued to rock her she eventually fell asleep.

"Well isn't that just precious," Bonnie giggled as Skips's face turned bright red, "You'd make a good father."

Maellard then came out of the kitchen holding an old looking bottle.

"Here's the milk," he grumbled, "I warmed it up just like you asked, Bon."

"Oh we don't need it now," she said, smiling sweetly, "Pour it out, and put the bottle and some of Pops's old toys in a basket. We're sending Skips with some supplies after the rain stops."

Maellard looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. He grumbled as he stormed back into the kitchen.

"That is," Bonnie continued with her husband out of the room, "If you intend to keep her. I have a friend at the orphanage I could give a ring to. She'll be by here in a jiffy to take her off of your hands."

Skips looked down at the sleeping baby. He smiled a little as she had stuck her hand in her mouth.

"I think I'll give this parenting thing a shot," he said.

"Well that's great," she smiled, "Well I'll leave you two alone for now while I go help my dear husband."

Bonnie stood up and walked into the kitchen after her husband, Pops practically attached to her hip. Skips watched them leave before turning his attention to his daughter. She had woken up and stared back at him before making a face.

"Wait what are you- oh." Skips held her out at arms length after a foul stench arose from her cloth diaper, "Hey, Bonnie, I'm gonna need your help in here."


	2. September 16, 2011

Skips woke up in a cold sweat and groaned. It was over forty years after the fact, and the large yeti thought he was done with the nightmares. He could still hear the echoing shriek, "Daddy!" in his mind. Trying to occupy his mind, he attempted to cuddle up to his current bedmate but found that the bed was empty. He looked around the bedroom and found a gumball machine standing by the bedside table, flicking a cigarette into the ashtray that resided there. The look was on his face showed that he was clearly not amused.

"Have trouble sleeping, Benson?" Skips asked the gumball machine with a yawn.

"It's hard to sleep with you tossing and turning all night," he said stamping out his cig in the tray, "I should ask you the same thing."

Skips's face turned bright red. He had a habit of talking in his sleep when he tossed and turned. He silently hoped tonight wasn't the case as he watched as Benson hobbled over to the bed, still a little drunk from earlier that night. Benson was a notorious lightweight and it only took a dollar fifty worth of drinks to have him on his ass. He was also known to be overly affectionate with the yeti when he was super drunk. Skips sometimes felt like a booty call the morning after when Benson would blame the alcohol and send him packing. But he enjoyed the company of the gumball machine far more than he was willing to admit, plus he wasn't bad in the sack, so Skips allowed it to happen. His inner musings were cut short when Benson crawled in the bed next to him, turning to face the opposite direction. The yeti took this as as sign that he wanted to spoon and acted accordingly, wrapping his burly arm around Benson's torso and pulling him closer to him.

"Who is he?" Benson asked after a period of silence.

"What?" Skips asked tiredly.

"Who is this 'Max' character?" Benson asked, squirming out of his grip and looking at him accusingly, "Is he one of your whores? He must be pretty important if you're dreaming about him."

"Fuck," the yeti cursed under his breath. So he had been talking in his sleep.

"Look, Max isn't important right now," he tried to reason, "Let's just go to sleep."

"No, I wanna know who this bitch is right now," he snarled, but then caught himself, "I mean it's not like I care or anything."

Skips rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have to take this nonsense was what went through his mind as he made his way to his pants. He grabbed then off of the dresser that were thrown on and looked back at Benson. Skips could tell by the look on his face that he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Wait. I'm sorry, Skips. Come back to bed," he apologized, "Don't leave me."

Skips sighed and reached into his pants pocket, grabbing his wallet. He threw it on the bed in front Benson.

"Open it," the yeti instructed.

Benson picked it up and did as he was told. Several pictures fell out into his lap. He turned on the lamp to get a good look at them.

"How old are these?" asked the gumball machine, squinting, "They're all black and white."

"It was an old camera," Skips lied, "I don't like to get rid of things if they still work fine."

Benson didn't say anything as he looked through the photos. They were all of a light haired young girl whose smile stretched across her face in every single one except for a slightly yellowed picture of her as a small baby sleeping on one of Skips's massive arms.

"Her name's Maxine." Skips said, "I called her Max for short."

"Oh wow," Benson said looking over the pictures, "She's pretty. Why did you never tell me you had a kid? Were you married? Can I meet her?"

"No I was a single dad," Skips answered the bombardment of questions uncomfortably, "And it's uh complicated. She's not with us-"

"Well is she at her mom's or does she live on her own or what?" Benson interrupted, looking at a graduation photo.

"No," Skips said as he sat back down on the bed, "I mean she died a long time ago."

"Oh," the gumball machine said putting the pictures back in the wallet before handing it back to him, "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car," he said sadly, "It was a Red Trans Am."

"How do you know?" Benson asked, "Did they stop to help her?"

"No it was a hit and run," Skips replied, his fist clenching tightly at the memory, "I had to bribe most of the police department to look the other way when I found those bastards."

That shut Benson up quickly, which was a good thing because Skips wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. He got back under the covers and curled up next to Benson.

"So... What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Benson asked beginning to nod off.

"Pancakes," Skips whispered, "Banana pancakes."


	3. March 5, 1969 and May 18, 1969

"Pleeeease?" begged the young yeti, "It's just for the summer."

"Absolutely not," Skips replied, not pleased with his daughter's request, "You hate the beach. Why would you want to go to California?"

"But, Daddy," she explained, "Amy's mom is letting her go!"

"Well Amy's mother is an alcoholic," he turned out of his chair to the young human at the kitchen table, "No offense, Amy."

"None taken, Mr. S," Amy muttered, mouth full of the sandwich she was eating.

"Stop shoveling food in your face and help me out here!" Maxine yelled at her friend.

Amy shrugged and continued eating. Maxine glared at her harshly before turning her attention back to her father.

"Everyone's going to be there," she pleaded.

"Everyone except you," the large yeti stood his ground, "No means no, young lady. You're too young."

"I'm eighteen years old, Daddy," she said angrily, "you can't keep treating me like a little kid."

"I said no, and thats the end of it," he said simply, before getting up from his chair and heading toward his bedroom, "I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Maxine sat at the kitchen table and pouted while she watched he father exit the room. Amy saw her friend so down and held out the other half of her sandwich as a peace offering. The eighteen year old glared at it and smacked it out of her friend's hand.

"I was just trying to be nice, Jeez Louise," Amy said, picking the sandwich up off of the floor.

"I never get to do anything," Maxine sighed.

"Well you can still come shopping with me," the human tried to cheer up her friend, "That will be fun."

"No I won't," she said sadly, "Daddy will think of some stupid excuse for me not to go like he always does."

"You can't just give up," Amy assured, "School's not even over for a few months. Maybe we can convince him to let you go by then."

"I guess so," Maxine mood brightened a little.

"There we go," Amy smiled brightly, shoving her plate into her friend's hands, "Now make me another sandwich."

* * *

><p>The next day Maxine made sure her chores were done and the entire house was spotless when she got home from school. Malachi and Amy had volunteered their services, which helped immensely. When Amy actually committed to something, she didn't disappoint. By the by time Skips skipped in the door, Amy had gone to walk Malachi home, and dinner was on the table. Skips knew he should have questioned it, but he was too tired from an extra hard day of work to bother. He washed his hands and sat down at the table and dug in.<p>

"So how's it taste?" Maxine asked in a sickly sweet manner.

"It tastes ok," he muttered, not looking up from dinner.

"Well it probably isn't as good as I'd hoped," she said taking a bite of her own dinner, "probably because I'm so tired from cleaning cleaning all day.."

"Max," Skips said in a serious tone, "no matter what you do, I'm not letting go to California for the summer."

"But, Daddy-"

"No buts!" Maxine was really starting to try his patience, "Tell me how many times have I had to pick you up off the side of the road because you forgot to fill up the van with gas?"

"I don't know, not that many," she sighed defeated, "Thirteen."

"So how am I going to trust you not to run out gas half way there?" Skips asked.

"But Amy's going to be there," she tried.

"I wouldn't trust Amy with a goldfish let alone my daughter," the older yeti laughed, "Now no more about this or you're grounded."

Maxine stared at her dinner, defeated. She only picked at her dinner, before excusing herself from the table. Skips sighed. He knew she was just try again tomorrow with some elaborate plan to try to get him to agree, so he had to think of something to keep her mind occupied.

"Wait," he said, "I'll let you go."

"Oh God you will?" Maxine squealed.

"But," Skips said slyly, "You have to do some things for me first."

"Anything you want," she said excitedly, "Anything!"

"You did a good job with the house," he said, "I want the house clean like this everyday."

"Done," she answered quickly.

"And on your report card," he continued, "I want all A's across the board. English, Science, Math..."

"Not hard," Maxine smirked, confident.

"For you and Amy," he smirked back as the color drained from her face.

"B-both of us?" she stuttered.

"If you can both prove to me you can take care of your stuff, then I'll let you go with her," Skips said, "Hell, I'll even let you take the van."

Just then Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey," the young human said excitedly, "did he say yes?"

"Hello, Amy," Skips greeted, "You spending the night again?"

"Yeeahh," she said, "Those renovations to the house are taking so long. Angela says hello."

"I'm sure," he said, rolling his eyes, "You know where the cot is, though I doubt you'll use it."

"Amy!" snapped Maxine, "My room, now!"

"But I haven't eaten yet," Amy picking up a plate.

"You'll survive," the young yeti said, snatching the plate from her and shoving her out of the kitchen.

Skips chuckled as he watched the scene. His mind was at ease knowing that there was no way they could keep up their end of the bargain. He'd figure out something for them together while her friends were gone. But for now he was just going to enjoy his mediocre dinner.

* * *

><p>It was over two months and a half later and Skips slumped in his chair. Another hard day working and all he wanted was his paper. As if she could read his mind, Maxine handed it to him.<p>

"Here you go, Daddy," she said happily, "but don't be too long. I'm going to go meet Amy at the graduation, ok?"

"Oh crap," he thought as he took his paper, "That's today?"

"Alright, Max," he grumbled, "I'll meet you up there."

When Skips opened the paper, two cards tumbled out. He chuckled as he looked at them. They were both report cards. The first one was filled with nothing but A minuses.

"Amy must not have done very well," Skips called out to Maxine, "if this is the best you could do,"

"Oh, silly daddy," the sickly sweet tone returned to her voice, "You should check the name. Bye! Love you!"

Confused, Skips looked at the line where name was supposed to be and instantly paled when he saw Amy's name where he expected Maxine's. He quickly scrambled for the other one, praying that he'd find a B, but found nothing but A's across the board.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed out loud.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Class of 1969!"<p>

Maxine and Amy threw their graduation caps in the air as the principal congratulated them. Maxine quickly caught hers, but Amy's flew off in a different direction. Amy became instantly annoyed as a nerdy kid passed it back to her. Maxine laughed.

"That shit isn't funny," she huffed, "It has nerd germs on it. I can't put it back on my head now."

Amy held the cap as they filed out of the gym. The second their feet hit the grass outside, the girls clasped hands as they sprinted around the school to the area where they were supposed to meet the parents for pictures.

"Max!" Maxine heard her father call out over the crowd.

They scanned the crowd, and Amy quickly spotted him and they made a b-line for him.

"Hey, Daddy! Look at our diplomas!" Maxine said happily, showing off both of her scrap of paper, "Did you get any good pictures?"

"Yeah I got some good ones," he said, "I got some of Amy too. I'll send them to your parents when your mother's feeling better. Shame neither one could make it."

"Uh yeah," Amy said uncomfortably, "Angela's sick and, well, Dad had a big meeting he couldn't miss, so yeah..."

"Well," Skips quickly changed the subject, "you girls head on home. I'll get dinner started when I get home."

Dinner had been eaten, and Amy was half-asleep on the couch while Maxine and Skips did the dishes.

"So," Maxine began, drying off plate, "aren't you going to congratulate Amy on her A honor roll?"

"Max," Skips saw this coming and attempted to find a way out of this, "I told you I'd think about it. Don't get your hopes up."

"No, Daddy," Maxine could have easily snapped the plate in half with the fury she was feeling, "I didn't spend months of nothing but studying to just to have you weasel your way out of your end of the bargain. I am not a baby and you can't keep treating me like one!"

"You're right," her father sighed.

"You're darn right I'm righ-" she tried to begin another tirade, "Wait, what?

"You held up your end of the bargain, so I'll hold up mine," Skips said.

"Are you saying," the young yeti asked in disbelief, "that I can go to California for the summer?"

"Yes, you may go," he replied, "But you have to promise that you'll call me every night you're away, and no drugs."

"Oh my God!" she squealed loudly, dropping her plate into the sink and splashing Skips.

He toweled himself off as she ran quickly to tell her tell her sleeping friend on the couch. The older yeti grimaced as the both screamed in unison at the news. It was going to be a long night.


	4. May 6, 1969

This could go with the last oneshot so this just going to be Oneshot 3.5 lol

* * *

><p>Maxine sat on her bedroom floor, her nose in a History book. She was startled when the door swung open to reveal Amy with a stack of letters in her hands.<p>

"Mail call!" she yelled out,

"Quit stalling!" Maxine said, exasperated, "We need to start studying right now."

"Now hold your horses," her friend said, "we've been studying our asses off for the past 2 months. We got this."

"I know I'll be fine," the young yeti face palmed, "but you still have a B in History. If you don't make an A on your final, I won't get to go!"

"Fine, I'll just stick this mail on the table," Amy said turning around, "Wait what's this? A letter from Johns Hopkins medical school?"

Maxine's head snapped up when she heard the name. She quickly snatched her friend back into the room and shut the door.

"Let me see it!" Maxine said making several attempts to grab it from her.

"Ask nicely!" Amy laughed trying to keep it out of her reach.

Maxine, being taller than Amy, eventually snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Spoil sport," she pouted as Maxine opened up her letter.

The young human watch in fascination as Maxine's eyes scanned the page. A very disappointed look came across her face as she finished reading. Amy was sure she knew what that look meant.

"Oh, Baby," she reached out to hug her friend and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so sorry you didn't get accepted."

Amy took the piece of paper and read it herself.

"Wait this says you got in," she said confused, "and you qualify for a scholarship. That's fantastic, Baby! You're set for-"

Maxine quickly cut her friend's joyful tirade by clasping her hand on Amy's mouth. They heard the front door open and shut quickly, letting them know that Skips had come home.

"Look," she whispered, hand still over her friend's mouth, "Daddy won't let me leave for the summer let alone a few years for college. He's just going to try to keep me here forever. We don't say a word about this to him. You understand?"

Amy nodded and Maxine carefully lifted her hand off of her mouth.

"Well, what are you going to do with the letter?" Amy asked.

Maxine reached under her bed and pulled out a shoebox. She pulled off the top to reveal several stacks of dollar bills, no doubt the earnings from her babysitting job.

"I'll just keep it in here," she said, folding the letter underneath the money, "and I'll just show him when we get back from the beach."

"If he let's you go, that is," Amy corrected her.

"Just shut up and get to studying," Maxine said sliding her box back under her bed.


	5. April 5, 1963

Ok this one is a bit long, also I realize I don't have the clever banter that most of these fanfictions have at the beginning. Just bear with me though ok?

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods, twelve-year-old Maxine yawned as she watched her father dancing around the campfire. The day had been a little hectic with preparations at Bonnie's house for her father's birthday, and the novelty of Skips's dancing around and making noises like a loon had worn off within the first half hour. It was pretty safe to say that the young yeti was tired.<p>

"How much longer?" she complained.

He ignored her and continued his spirit dance. She rolled her eyes then looked down at her watch. There was no doubt in her mind that Amy was wandering around Bonnie's house, bothering the poor bedridden woman looking for something to do. It was no secret that Amy was pretty much lost without Maxine around. Maxine leaned her back against the log she sat by hoping to maybe catch a bit of shut eye before the older yeti was finished. After a few more minutes, Skips finally completed his spirit dance. He made his way over to his daughter so they could go to Bonnie's house for his birthday dinner she was going to prepare.

"Oh, blimey!" he heard someone whisper from behind the trees.

"Is someone there?" Skips called out, annoyed that someone had spied on his private ritual.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mate," an Australian accent called out, "Didn't mean to scare you."

The bulky man was completely decked out in stereotypical Australian bushman apparel. Skips froze when he saw the rifle in the man's hand. The man noticed Skips's sudden frigid demeanor.

"Now, now," he said, "There's no need to be afraid of this yet, Mate. Just came out to get a look at you."

"What?" Skips asked, inching his way over to his sleeping daughter.

As far as he could tell the Aussie hadn't seen her yet.

"Well, I like let my prey know I'm coming for them," the man began, "It makes it a bit more interesting. You know I thought your kind were extinct until a friend of mine tipped me off that one was living..."

Skips kept his eyes on the hunter as he rambled and tapped his foot against Maxine trying to wake her up. The small yeti opened her eyes and looked up at Skips. She knew something was wrong when he didn't look at her.

"Da-"

"Be quiet," he said softly, "go back to Mrs. Bonnie's and get some help. Don't let this nutjob see you."

Maxine looked over the log to see the hunter, who was still babbling about nonsense. Skips watched her maneuver her way around the wood and run into the forest when she was sure she was out of the man's sight.

"…And then my mum nearly disowned me with she found the dog's head on the mantel-"

"Is there a point to all of this?" Skips interrupted.

"Oh yes, of course," the man said apologetically, "Let me put this in words you can understand. You run. Me chase."

Skips was about to make a comeback when suddenly a startled scream came from the direction that Maxine had run off in.

"Oh dear," said the hunter, slightly concerned, "It sounds like a bystander found one of my traps."

"Traps?" Skips practically yelled before he turned and ran into the woods.

"Ah!" the huntsman said happily, cocking his gun, "The hunt begins!"

* * *

><p>Maxine nearly had a heart attack when a poor squirrel was snatched up in front of her out of nowhere by a rope trap.<p>

"Oh great," she said to herself, "traps. It couldn't get any worse."

The young yeti bit her tongue when she started to pay attention to her surroundings as she headed toward the house. There were all types of traps laid out almost everywhere. She had to angle herself around a few of them before she was finally out of the forest and nearly bowled over Amy.

"Hold your horses!" yelled Amy, "What's your rush?"

"Amy," Maxine panted, "How long been waiting out here?"

"Not long," the young human blushed, "about an hour."

"You know what? I don't care," Maxine said, "We have to go get help! There's some guy after my dad!"

Before Amy could ask why, an alarmed yelp came from the forest. Maxine was suddenly very worried for her father.

"Amy," she said to her friend, "Listen very carefully. Go back to Mrs. Bonnie's and get some help as fast as you can."

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Amy asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Maxine said, "My dad might be in trouble. Go get some help now!"

Amy nodded and ran toward the house. The young yeti let out a sigh before running back into the forest.

* * *

><p>Skips's worried mind was immediately put at ease when he found the squirrel in the trap instead of Maxine, but that worry was replaced with embarrassment as he hung upside down from a tree. After a few tries of trying to get himself free, he gave up, allowing himself to sway a bit. It wasn't long until the Australian found him.<p>

"I thought you'd be a bit more challenging, mate," he called up, "but I guess you can't all be hard to catch, eh?"

The man pointed his rifle at Skips. Satisfied with his aim, he pulled the trigger, only to have nothing come out of the barrel.

"Oh, bullocks," he cursed, getting his gunpowder and such out to reload,

"Daddy," came a whisper from behind him, "Are you ok?"

Skips moved around and saw Maxine balancing herself on a branch. Thanks to to her small stature, she was mostly hidden by other branches and his leg.

"Max, no," Skips whispered back harshly, "Get away right now!"

He felt himself sway a bit more when she grabbed the rope around his ankle and tried to cut it.

"Is that a knife?" he asked.

"Yeah, I found it on my way back here," she replied back, "but I'm not leaving until I cut you out. Besides, I talked to Amy and she's gone to get help."

"Well forgive me if that doesn't put my mind at ease," he said, "And, Maxine, I am your father and you will do-"

"Are you sure there wasn't two of you?" the huntsman interrupted him, finally done reloading his weapon, "I could'a' swore there was more of you."

"Who would I be out here with in the middle of the forest?" Skips asked, hoping to keep attention away from the girl hidden behind him.

So far Maxine had barely been able even fray the odd material that held Skips captive. It was like wire or something of that nature.

"I don't know," the bushman said, taking aim at Skips with the rifle, "maybe the little filly behind you trying to ruin my good rope?"

He fired the gun and the bullet passed just by Skips's shin and nearly missed Maxine's head.

"Run!" Skips yelled behind him.

Maxine did as she was told this time. She dropped the knife and jumped from the tree. She sprinted off back toward the house, hoping that Amy had gotten some help by now. A couple more shots fired off from behind her as she dodged and weaved around all the traps she had seen eariler. She saw that she was nearly out of the woods when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her leg. The young yeti cried out and fell to the ground. She looked at her foot to find that it had been caught in a spring-loaded bear trap. Tears of pain pricked Maxine's eyes as she tried to pull herself away and attempted to crawl back to her friend. She failed, though, because the trap was chained to the ground.

"Well hello there, Little Missy," the Aussie had finally caught up with her, "That looks pretty bad. Do you mind? Don't want to damage you too bad."

He pushed down the sides of the trap, opening it, and revealing her purpled ankle. She quickly removed her foot out of the trap and stood to try to hobble away. Before she could get too far, the hunter walked over to her and picked her up in one arm as if she was nothing.

"Let me go!" Maxine yelled, kicking and hitting whatever she could.

"Don't have a conniption, darlin'." the man laughed, "I'll let you down soon enough."

* * *

><p>Skips continued to struggle to pull himself up to try to get himself free from the rope around his foot.<p>

"Well isn't this cute?" the huntsman yelled suddenly, emerging with his squirming daughter, "The beast has a cub!"

"Let her go!" Skips yelled angrily, his efforts doubling to escape, "She's only a kid!"

"Hey I don't think so, mate," he replied, dropping her on her ass, "Do you know how much people would pay to have an endangered pet like this?"

The huntsman grabbed some extra rope he had with him and hogtied Maxine to keep her from getting up. He quickly reloaded his weapon again, ignoring the pleas of the girl as she begged him not to hurt them.

"Or who knows," he continued, "they say you shouldn't separate children with their parents. Maybe she'll make a nice little rug or a pillow case."

Skips closed his eyes and braced himself as the man took aim. He waited for the shot and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it. But instead of feeling a bullet in his chest, he felt himself drop onto his head from the tree. He stood to his feet when he saw Mrs. Bonnie swinging a cricket bat wildly at the huntsman, who currently had a massive lump on the back of his head. Skips went up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The Aussie shoved the lollipop woman onto the ground and turned to face Skips.

"What?" the Aussie yelled, only to be replied with a punch in the face.

The man recoiled backwards, and dropped his gun to the ground. Skips wasted no time in grabbing the man by the throat with one hand and lifting him off of the ground.

"Don't hurt me!" he pleaded, "I'll leave! I'll do whatever you wa-!"

The huntsman choked as Skips tightened the grip on his throat.

"You try to kill me," Skips began angrily, "you hurt my friend, you threaten my daughter, and you expect me to forgive you, just like that?"

"There's no need for that, my good man," interjected Bonnie, who was busy untying Maxine, "I called the police, and they are already on the way."

Skips glared at the man. He kicked the gun away and threw the man to the ground. His hand caught on a rope trap, and he was snatched up from the ground. He quickly searched his pockets for his knife, but his heart sunk when he found it missing. Finally free of her own bonds limped to Skips, so very happy that he was all right.

"Maxine," Skips got down on his knees so he could be at eye level with her, "promise me that you will never do something like that again. I could have lost you today."

"I promise, Daddy," she said as he brought her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry your birthday stinks."

"As long as you're safe, I don't care," he said.

"Skips," Bonnie interrupted the hugfest, "We really should be getting back now before bedtime. Little Maxi helped me bake you a birthday cake and it would be a shame if the girls didn't get to have any."

"My leg hurts," complained Maxine, "can you carry me home?"

Skips checked her leg and hoisted her on his shoulders. He made a mental note fix it up when they got to the house. Bonnie seemed to be a bit faint, so he allowed her to support herself on him as they made their way back to the house for free cake.


	6. July 27, 1961

This chapter was written for my friend Panties who has drawn tons of Maxine and Amy art and she is just frikkin' awesome. Malachi and Eraly are her characters.

* * *

><p>"We'll only be gone for a few hours or so," began the stellars jay, "But just in case, his blanket is in the bag along with some extra baby food, some diapers and a few emergency numbers."<p>

Skips handed the baby bag to his daughter so he could have room in his hands for the little blue jay. She in turn put them on the kitchen table and run back to the adults.

"Thank you so much, Skips," she said thankfully, "I know you're just doing this because you owed my dad a solid, but it really means a lot. We haven't had a night to ourselves in over a year."

"It's no problem really," Skips lied, "Always happy to repay a solid."

She handed the slumbering child to him.

"Mommy loves you, Malachi," she said to her sleeping son.

Eralyn pat the toddler's head before running out the door. They watched on as she jumped into her husband's topless Mustang waiting in front of the house. Skips slightly envied her in that moment. He was originally going to have a nice night in with Maxine after work. His plans didn't include a surprise phone call from an old friend who decided to cash in a nearly fifteen-year-old solid.

"She really wanted to get out of here, huh," Maxine interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'll bet."

"He's so cute!" she said, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Skips chuckled, "Just be careful with him."

He handed Malachi to her. The jostling caused the blue jay to open his eyes.

"Mama," he babbled looking around for his mother.

Skips knew what was coming when the toddler couldn't find her.

"I'll go get your old high chair," he said, skipping off for the attic.

Not a second after Skips left, Malachi stared sobbing.

"Mama!" he cried.

Maxine was at a loss. Her father had abandoned her. She bounced the toddler up and down, not really knowing what else to do.

"Uh, don't cry," she said to him, "Don't cry."

The toddler sniffled, but eventually calmed down.

"Mama," he said again, "Mama."

Finally, Skips came back with an old highchair. The younger yeti glared at him for leaving her alone with a bawling baby. Her father shrugged as she sat Malachi down in the chair. Maxine quickly rifled through the baby bag on the counter and produced a couple of baby food jars. Skips attempted to feed the toddler but was instantly met with resistance.

"I don't think he likes you, Daddy," his daughter giggled.

"He's just a little fussy," he said, "You try and feed him then."

She gladly took the spoon from him and tried to feed Malachi herself. He opened his mouth widely and eagerly accepted the spoonful mush.

"See?" she said smugly.

Skips pouted as he watched her finish feeding Malachi.

"All done," she said happily, wiping excess food off of his lip.

"You're not bad, Max," he said, watching her pick up the little blue jay.

"So now what?" Maxine asked.

"Give him here," Skips said, "Maybe we could let

Maxine attempted to hand her father the toddler, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"No!" he shrieked, as he clung to Maxine, "No No!"

Maxine eventually gave up and continued to hold him.

"I guess he really doesn't like you," she laughed.

Eventually Maxine's arms got tired of holding Malachi, so she sat him down on the floor in the living room. Skips put out a few of his toys he found in the diaper bag. The little bird just sat there for a moment before he crawled over to a teething ring and began to chew on it. The big yeti sat in his seat while he watched the two of them, pondering why a bird would need a teething ring.

"Mama," he said looking up at Maxine, "Mama. Mama."

"Don't worry, pipsqueak," she assured him, "she'll be back soon."

The little bird yawned which in turn made the young yeti yawn right back. Skips chuckled as he watched Malachi crawl into her lap and fall asleep. Soon Maxine dozed off right behind him. The older yeti grabbed his newspaper and kept an ear out for any changes. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night in after all.

Maxine and Malachi woke up later to the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Skips put away his reading material and answered the door. Eralyn had come to pick up her son. Maxine saw this and packed Malachi's things up, and brought both the bag and the blue jay to the door.

"Mama!" Malachi squealed reaching out to his mother from Maxine's arms.

"How was my darling?" she asked, taking him, "He wasn't any trouble, was he? He's usually so fussy."

"Actually," Skips said, "He wasn't a bother at all. He slept almost the whole time."

"Are you serious?" she asked dumbfounded, "It's like pulling hair for me to get him to sleep. Was he really that well mannered?"

"Well," Maxine said, "he doesn't really like Daddy too much, but I think he likes me a lot."

"How precious," Eralyn began, "I don't mean to be a bother but can we make this regular thing? It's been so long since my husband and has had a moment alone, and it would be nice to have a break at least once a week. I'll gladly pay you."

"Now, Eralyn, the solid was one thing bu-"

"I'll do it!" the smaller yeti happily answered.

"Oh thank you!" the blue bird said, "I'll bring him by the same time next week. Buh-bye!"

The bird turned with her son in tow and walked out to her husband's car. When the car sped off, Skips shut and locked the front door. He took hold of his daughter's shoulder and steered her into the living room. He sat her down on the floor in front of him before sitting back down in his chair. She rolled her eyes, knowing that she was in for a lecture.

"Max," he started, "You can't just offer my services without asking me. I didn't want to have to watch Malachi next week."

"But Daddy," she explained, "He was so good today, and you don't even have to watch him. I'll do everything."

"You're only ten years old," Skips said, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache his daughter was causing, "You're not old enough."

"Please?" the little yeti begged, "I promise you won't have to do anything."

Skips thought about it. Maybe it would be all right to let Maxine watch Malachi. It was only once a week, right? If anything were to happen, Skips would be right there to fix everything. Besides, it would be a great opportunity to teach her responsibility and the value of a dollar.

"Alright," he relented, "You can watch Malachi but only once a week and you have to do everything yourself. You have to feed him, wash him change his diapers, everything."

"No problem," she said giddily, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," he said, "Now go get ready for bed. I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute."

Maxine giggled as she ran off to her bedroom. Skips walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer before chugging it. He knew he was going to need a little help getting the girl calmed down enough to go to sleep anytime soon.


	7. June 15th, 1987

This is another one for my friend Panties. Now in her world, Malachi is dead set on having a little girl instead of Mordecai. His dreams are broken yada yada and he treats Malachi like crap for the rest of his life. This is for you, baby.

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting on her Malachi's front porch as she tried to look at the sonogram that he had given her. It was hard to though, because his feathers kept getting in the way as he tried show her his unborn child's body parts.<p>

"...and there's her little beak," he concluded.

"I wish I had been there," Amy said, giving up and handing the picture back to him, "I bet she'll be beautiful."

"You could have come, you know," the blue jay said.

"I don't think Cecelia would have appreciated it," she said, "I don't think she likes me."

"That's silly," he said, "Why wouldn't she like you?"

Amy had an idea of why his wife was always so uptight whenever she was around. She didn't want to make Malachi feel guilty, though, so she didn't say anything.

"I guess it is silly," she replied, "Maybe I'll come next time."

"Do you want a beer?" Malachi asked, getting up from his seat.

"Dummy," Amy said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her purse, "You know I don't drink anymore."

"Oh, right," he said apologetically.

Malachi disappeared into the house as Amy lit up a cigarette. By the time she had finished it, he came back with a soda can and a beer can. She took the can from him and lit another cigarette.

"Cecelia still doesn't want to come out?" the human asked, taking note of the other bluejay's absence, "Is it the smoke? I can put it out while she's out here."

"No, it's fine," the jay said, "She said she was tired so she went to bed for a while."

"Well she does need her rest," she said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah," Malachi said, absentmindedly.

The bird popped the top off of his beer and began to drink it. They sat for a few minutes just drinking and not really talking. The awkward silence was beginning to be a bit much for either of them.

"So, what's on your mind?" she said suddenly, startling Malachi and making him spill his drink.

"Um-uh nothing's wrong," he said, glaring at Amy who couldn't contain her giggles, "What? It's hot out here."

She laughed even harder at his attempt to play off the situation. He dropped his cool guy act and laughed a bit, too. She might not be the brightest person he knew, but Amy could see straight through him.

"But seriously, Malachi," she said, her laughter having died down, "What's wrong? You're never this quiet unless something's the matter."

'I'm fine," he tried, "Really."

"It's not good to hold these things in with the baby coming," she said, "You know she'd say the same thing."

Somehow Malachi knew that the "she" that Amy was referring to wasn't his wife or his mother. He knew she saw through his act and began to get incredibly defensive.

"Well 'she' isn't here to say otherwise is she?" he snapped.

He instantly regretted his words when he saw the hurt look on the human's face.

"It's fine," her voice wavered, stamping out her cigarette and pulling her purse's strap over her shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'd better go."

"No! I'm sorry," he apologized, stopping her from getting up, "I'll talk."

Amy crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, "Out with it."

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"You're what?" Amy asked, not sure she heard him correctly.

"I said I'm scared!" he said a lot louder than before, "I don't think I'm ready. My mind is crammed with all these 'what if' questions! What if I'm working when the baby comes? What if she hates me? What if I fuck up, and she grows up to be a screw up like me? I can't fucking think straight! That's all I've been thinking about."

Malachi took a deep breath. It had felt good to let everything out. He looked over to see that Amy had lit up a new cig and was already halfway done with it.

"Is that all?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Is that all?" he quoted incredulously, "I practically bare my soul to you, and that's all you can say?"

"Well, sweetheart," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's natural for you to be worried. You're going to be a father! You're going to have a big responsibility, not to mention the sleepless nights."

"Oh God," he groaned, "I didn't even think about that."

"And there's the cost of babysitting, when you and wifey want to get away," she added.

"But wait," the bird said confusingly, I thought-"

"You thought what?" she coughed a bit, " I was just going to watch her for free? Nu-uh. I have to eat you know."

"Fuck," he said, putting his head in his hands.

"But hey," Amy said, "I know I can't say much, not having a kid and all. But hey, I've known you practically all your life. I'd say you're going to make a great dad. Maxine wouldn't want you worrying so much now would she?"

A small smile spread on Malachi's face. It felt like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I guess not," he said, "And thanks, you know, for trying to cheer me up."

"Don't mention it," she smiled back, patting him on the shoulder.

"Would you like to come in?" he offered, "It's getting pretty hot out here."

"In a minute," she replied, "Let's stay out here a while."

He nodded a picked up the nearly forgotten beer, and drank the remains. They sat for a few minutes watching the breeze play with a leaf when a funny thought popped into Amy's head.

"Hey Malachi," she said, "What if you have a boy instead of a girl?"

"Don't even joke like that."


	8. August 30, 1967

Amy sighed as she waited for her freshly painted toenails to dry on Maxine's bed. It was taking the young yeti forever in the bathroom.

"Come on," Amy yelled at the door, "You've been in there for two hours."

"No!" her friend yelled back, "I have to look good. You know he's going to be there."

"It's just some stupid bonfire," the human said, "You weren't even invited. You're just my date."

"Don't call it that," Maxine replied back, "You make it sound like we're together or something."

"I wouldn't mind it," she mumbled, pouting.

"I'll bet," the yeti joked, finally stepping out of the bathroom, "How do I look?"

Amy looked her friend up and down. Her normal shirt and jacket combination was replaced with a simple grey dress with a belt wrapped around her midsection, and the orange head band that usually adorned her hair was missing.

"You look good," she replied, "You'll have that dog eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Perfect," Maxine said, smiling, "So, tell me the plan."

"Fine," she huffed, "We're going to the drive-in to see The Living Dead, leave the van there and sneak off to the bonfire," Amy finished.

"You got it," the young yeti replied, checking the clock by the bed, "Now let's go. The movie starts in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sully," Maxine said to the nerdy ticket taker through the window of her van, "Just let us in."<p>

"thorry, Ladieth," he said through his massive braces, "Thith movie ith rated R, which meanth only people who are eighteen can thee it. I know for a fact you two are only thixteen."

"But that's not fair," she said, "The car in front of us had kids in it!"

"Yeth, well they were accompanied by an adult," he said, pushing up his big rimmed glasses.

"Hey, Nerdo," Amy called out, giving Maxine a look that said "I got this."

Sully walked around to the passenger's side of the van. Amy placed her arms under her chest and did her best to give him a sad-eyed look.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" she asked, pushing her boobs up, "Because we would be so disappointed if we couldn't go watch the movie."

The man began to sweat and couldn't look away from Amy's chest.

"Fine," he said finally, taking their tickets, "Enjoy the show."

"Thanks," Amy said with a fake smile before letting out a sigh when the nerd was out of sight.

"You disgust me," Maxine said with a disapproving look.

"Hey," the human replied, "I got us in, didn't I?"

Maxine just rolled her eyes and quickly found a parking space. As soon as the movie began, both girls quickly got out of the van and snuck out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Maxine knew the path to the camping area like the back of her hand, so it didn't take them long to get to there. She noticed the funny-smelling fog surrounded the area as she scanned the crowd. Finally her eyes landed on the orange dingo, who was sitting on a log and strumming his guitar by the fire. They made their way to him.<p>

"Hey, Amy," he said, "And... uh... Mindy?"

"Hey, Ricky," they greeted in unison, one a little more enthusiastic than the other.

"And it's Maxine," she added.

"Right," the dingo replied, "Have a seat."

Maxine took a seat next to Ricky. Amy declined, wanting to give her friend some alone time with him. Surely Maxine would see through him after a few minutes.

"I'll just go get a beer," Amy said, strolling to the congregation of hippies around an ice chest.

Maxine was left alone with Ricky, and an uncomfortable silence fell on them. He resumed strumming his guitar, and she absentmindedly tapped her hands.

"So have you known Amy long?" the dingo asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh we've known each other forever," Maxine replied, "At least since we were five."

"Sound's far out," Ricky said, stopping his guitar playing to grab a blunt that was being passed around.

Maxine licked her lips as she saw him take a hit of the blunt. She then realized that she had left her cigarettes in the van, and a strong craving for nicotine hit her. The dingo exhaled the smoke as he passed the weed to her. She'd never smoked marijuana before, but it couldn't be too hard. It would probably help satiate the craving she had. The yeti took the huge hit and started coughing.

"First time?" he asked, patting her on the back to help alleviate her coughing.

Still coughing Maxine just nodded.

Ricky laughed at her coughing up her lungs.

* * *

><p>Amy sipped on her beer as she watched her friend fraternize with the dingo. They giggled like idiots as they passed a blunt back and forth between them. Surely any minute now Maxine would find him to be an insufferable douchebag and come find her so they could go home.<p>

"Hey, sweetie," a particularly drunk hippy wrapped his arm around the human's waist, "You want to go out to the woods?"

"No," she replied firmly, pushing him off of her.

"Whatever," the hippy said, wobbling away, "Fucking dyke."

"Fucking dyke," she mocked him, "Go to Hell."

She turned back to where her friend was only to find that both Maxine and Ricky were missing. Her eyes darted everywhere looking for them. Amy's heart sunk as she finally found them, running off hand in hand for the woods. She sighed and drank the rest of her beer before reaching for another one. By her fifth beer the two emerged from the woods, hair and clothing completely disheveled. Amy stumbled over to her friend.

"Hey, hey, Max," she slurred, "So what happened? Did you have a nice little makeout session?"

"Are you drunk?" Maxine sighed, "We've talked about this. Let's go back to the van."

"Does Amy need help getting back?" Ricky asked, "I'll help if you want."

"Thank you but I can handle her," she said, letting Amy support her weight on her, "Call me, sometime, ok?"

"Sure thing," he replied, turning back to his seat by the fire.

The young yeti had to practically carry the human the entire way back.

"Why are you so freaking quiet about it?" Amy asked in a demanding tone, "I am your best friend, and I deserve to know what happened out there. There's nothing to be ashamed of if you just made out with him. I mean it's not like you fucked him or anything."

Maxine didn't say anything and a twinge of pink appeared on her face.

"Oh my God," Amy said, dumbfounded, "You didn't."

"Can we not talk about this?" the yeti whispered, "It's not a big deal anyway."

"Not a big deal?" the human said, "You're kidding right? Tell me everything, right now."

"Look, I'm sore, and I'd rather not deal with this right now, ok?" she said, annoyed at the constant pestering, "Let's just go home."

* * *

><p>About month and a half later Amy was riffling through Maxine's cabinets in her bathroom.<p>

"You have any tampons left?" Amy asked, "I remember you got a new pack last month."

"Yeah, they should be in there," Maxine replied as she brushed her teeth, "You have to look near the back."

"I got them," she said producing the box, "Did you get a new box? This one hasn't been open yet."

"No," the yeti said before she spat in the sink, "I haven't needed them yet."

"Still no period?" Amy joked, "Hope you're not pregnant."

"There's no way," she answered, "It's just a little late."

"Is that denial I hear?" the human continue to kid.

"Shut up," Maxine snapped, "I talked to Mrs. Erelyn and she wants me to watch Malachi at her house today. I'll be back in time for dinner."

* * *

><p>Maxine had lied about going to watch Malachi. Instead she searched all over town for Ricky, who she found hanging out in front of the liquor store with his friends.<p>

"Hey Mandy," he greeted her, "You need me to buy you something?".

"Maxine," she corrected, "And no, we need to talk. Now."

She grabbed the dingo's hand and led him behind the store, away from his friends. The yeti looked around to make sure no one had followed them.

"I'm late," she said simply.

"Late for what?" Rick asked.

"No I mean," Maxine sighed, "My period is late. I might be pregnant."

"That's funny," he laughed loudly, "You almost had me there for a second."

His laugh stopped abruptly when he saw the serious look on her face.

"You're joking, right?" he asked nervously.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"No way, man," he said backing away from her. "I can't handle this."

With that he turned and ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Wait, you can't just leave!" she yelled after him.

"Sorry, babe," he called back, "You're on your own."

* * *

><p>"He just left when you confronted him?" Amy asked, "Did you chase him?"<p>

"I tried," the yeti sniffled, "But when I almost caught up to him, he started running on all fours."

Maxine sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"What are you going to do?" her friend asked.

"I don't know," she said hopelessly, "Tell my dad, and face the music, I guess."

"I bet he'll be pissed," Amy said, "He'd probably make you get rid of it."

"Thanks," Maxine said sarcastically. "I feel so much better."

"I'm just saying," the human muttered.

"Well then just shut up," she said, pulling the covers over her, "I don't want to hear another word until morning, alright?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off.

"Not a word," she interrupted.

Amy pouted and tried to lie on the bed next to her friend, only to be shoved out by Maxine's foot. She grunted in frustration and gave up, opting to go to sleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>The human nearly jumped out of her skin when she was woken up by a loud squeal from the bathroom. She got up and ran to the bathroom door.<p>

"Are you ok?" Amy said worriedly at the door, "Maxine answer me."

After pounding on the door for a few minutes, it opened suddenly to reveal her friend with a big smile on her face.

"I'm in the clear!" she said excitedly.

"You mean you got your-" Amy began.

"Yeah!" Maxine interrupted.

"And you're not-"

"Nope!"

Amy let out a sigh of relief. She had never seen Skips very angry and had no desire to do so in the near future.

"What are you girls doing?" came a voice from down the hall.

The girls turned to see Skips's hulking figure.

"G-good morning, Mr. S," Amy said nervously, "We were just, um, handling our girl problems."

"Girl problems," he repeated, obviously not believing their story.

"Yeah, girl problems," Maxine answered, "You know like when your cramps are really bad, and your flow is heavy?"

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast," Skips said, skipping quickly to the kitchen to get away from the awkward situation.

They waited until they were sure that he was out of earshot before they started let loose their contained laughter.


	9. June 2nd, 1968

So there's some suggestive shit in this one. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Maxine jotted down a few notes from her History book and half listened as her friend rambled about some big plan for her birthday the next day. A sleeping little blue jay in her lap was lightly snoring.<p>

"...then at midnight we can sneak out and go bar hopping," Amy finished, "Start your birthday off right, you know?"

"Mh hm," the yeti said absentmindedly as she wrote down some more notes, "That's great, Amy."

"Are you even listening?" the human huffed, "I'm trying to tell you the plan for tonight!"

"I heard what you said," she said closing her book and looking at her friend, "But there are a few problems with that plan."

"What problems?" Amy asked, "The plan is foolproof."

Maxine picked Malachi up out of lap and carried him to his bed. Amy followed closely behind.

"Everyone knows who we are," she whispered, laying the blue jay in his bed, "The second they see me they'll call Daddy. We'll be screwed."

They quietly exited the room, tip-toeing softly as to not wake him up.

"But that's the best part," Amy continued their conversation once they entered the living room, "Angela kept some of Dad's old clothes after he moved out. We can dress up like guys and no one will ever know it's us!"

"If I was to go along with this silly idea," Maxine said, "What do we do about our hair?"

"I know a guy that can give us a couple of wigs for five bucks a piece," the human replied, :We can pick them up on the way back to your place when Mrs. Erelyn gets back."

"Where are you finding these people?" she asked, "We've been friends for years, and I've never met any of them."

"I dunno," Amy said, laying back on the sofa as they waited for Malachi's mom to return.

* * *

><p>Maxine looked at herself in the mirror. She looked ridiculous. The clothes that Amy had snuck from her mom's house were horrendous and the brown wig just made her look silly. It did its job, though, and she did look like a completely different person.<p>

"Are you ready yet?" she asked her friend, "We need to hurry so we can actually do stuff. I think we should come home around two to be sure we are home before Daddy wakes up."

"I wouldn't worry about that," replied Amy, emerging from the bathroom in an equally ridiculous get up.

"What did you do?" the yeti accused.

"You know that stuff your dad makes you take whenever you can't sleep?" she said straightening her short black wig in the mirror, "Well I put some in his food earlier before I handed it to him."

"You're not serious," Maxine looked at her friend unbelievably, "You drugged him?"

"I wouldn't say drug," Amy shrugged, "I'd say that I helped him get to sleep."

"That's dangerous!" the yeti practically yelled, "What if he was allergic, or you gave him too much?"

"Calm down," she muttered, "Jeez, you sound just like your dad."

"I am nothing like him," Maxine said indignantly.

"Well then let's go," the human said, heading out of the bedroom door toward the front door, "I'll buy your drinks to make it up to you."

Maxine sighed and followed her, keeping an ear out for Skips as the two left for the nearest bar.

They went into the first bar they came across, and found it packed. They had to practically share a barstool. Amy waved a large bill at the bartender and ordered them a couple of beers.

"Here you go, sirs," the bartender said, handing the girls their beers, "And... uh what were your names?"

"Max-" Maxine said without thinking.

"And I'm Sam," interrupted Amy before she could blow their cover, "We're from out of town."

The girls drank their drinks nervously. By their fifth beer they became a little more talkative.

"We usually don't go out like this," Amy slurred, "But I thought, 'Hey, it's my best bud's birthday so why no-'"

She was interrupted by an accidental bump from a very drunk man next to her that was trying to get off of his stool. He apologized before stumbling back toward the door. Amy took the opportunity to try to sit in the stool, but as soon as she sat down, she was pushed off of the stool by a big man. The shove nearly knocked her wig off.

"Hey watch it," Maxine said, helping her friend back onto her stool.

"Hey you remind me of someone," the big man said to Amy, "Like that piece of ass that always follows that ape girl around."

"That's very rude," Maxine said, clenching her fists, "She's a yeti."

"Easy, Max," Amy tried to calm her down, "It's no big deal. Just ignore him."

"Yeah, whatever," the man said chugging the beer the bartender sat down in front of him, "But that, Amy is her name? What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that ass."

Any other comment that the man had about Amy's ass was silenced by a swift punch in the face. The man fell off his seat onto his back, clutching his nose. Silence engulfed the crowded bar. Suddenly a massive bar fight broke out. Amy made a bee line for the bathroom to keep out of the fray. She looked back to find her friend, and saw that a few of the big man's friends had cornered Maxine. The yeti tried to get a few punches in but was easily overwhelmed. Thinking quickly, Amy ran behind the counter, nearly tripping over the bartender hiding behind the counter. She grabbed the phone off of the wall and dialed Skips's number. Meanwhile the big man's friends gripped Maxine's arms as he delivered his payback. It had been a miracle that her wig hadn't fallen off. Having enough of beating her to a pulp, the man signaled his friends to let her go. She slumped to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Maxine woke up, her head felt like it had been split open. She opened her eyes and saw Amy, sans the wig, looking down at her worriedly. The yeti looked at her surroundings and saw that they were in the bathroom, and she was sitting on the toilet. She placed a hand over her aching head and found that her wig was gone.<p>

"Maxine," Amy asked, "Are you ok? You got pretty beat up."

Maxine just stared up at Amy. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of the purple streak in her friend's hair.

"Hello?" Amy said waving her hand in front of Maxine's face, "Earth to Maxine."

"When did you get this?" she asked, reaching up and touching the colored strands of hair, "I don't remember you even getting this."

"Wow," the human stated, "You must have hit your head really hard. No worries though. I finally got in touch with Mr. Skips and he's on his way here."

"Did I try to talk you out of it?" Maxine still oblivious to the words coming out of Amy's mouth, "Because if I said I didn't like it, I lied. I think it looks great on you."

Amy suddenly felt the yeti wrap a hand around her hip and pulled her into Maxine's lap.

"I think everything looks good on you," Maxine whispered in Amy's ear before wrapping her lips around it.

"Ok, you've obviously hit your head a lot harder than I thought," Amy shivered at feeling, mind racing ninety miles a minute, "A-and you're drunk so let me go, and we can forget this ever happened."

"I don't want to forget," Maxine countered back, "I've wanted to do this with you since we eighth grade. You can't honestly say you've never wanted to, either."

Of course Amy had thought about it. She had known that she "played for the other team" as the father so delicately put it for a while, and she was fine with it. She also had a crush on her best friend for the better half of the twelve years that they've know each other. But she didn't want to have her first experience with another girl in a nasty bathroom while she's probably having a concussion.

"Maxin-"

She was interrupted by Maxine's lips crashing against hers. Eventually the human gave up on any plans to get away and returned the kiss. Amy started to unzip Maxine's jacket when there was a loud pounding at the door. Amy came to her senses and tore herself from Maxine and ran to the door. She was relieved to see Skips standing at the door with a less-than-amused look on his face. Looking out she saw the bar was completely empty save for a few people passed out on the floor.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's back here," Amy said, holding the door open for him, "She got hit pretty hard so she's going to need help getting home."

Skips entered the bathroom and found Maxine, blacked out on the toilet. He let out an agitated sigh before carrying her out to his car. Amy followed close behind, just in case the creep from earlier was still around. Silently, he drove the girls back to the house. When he got home he picked his daughter up and took her to her bedroom. When he laid her down on the bed, he noticed the bruises she had attained from the fight. He made a mental note to get the aspirin out in the morning. Amy tiptoed as quietly as possible behind him.

"Will she be ok?" she asked.

"I've seen this before," he whispered, "She's going to have a horrible headache tomorrow but she'll be fine."

Skips tried to exit so he could go back to bed but was stopped.

"So that's it?" Amy asked, "Will there be a punishment or anything?"

"I think she's been punished enough," Skips answered, skipping out of the room.

Amy looked down at her friend before getting in bed next to her. She knew they would have a lot to talk about the next morning, but for right now she just wanted to go to sleep.


End file.
